Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a pest, namely, a plant pathogen and a weed.
Description of the Related Art
SDHI compounds have been known as active ingredients of fungicides. PPO-inhibiting compounds have been known as active ingredients of herbicides.